The deployment of large amounts of information and data, such as virtual machine images, text documents, presentations, and software updates, in the educational delivery field is necessary but often inefficient and unreliable. Data deployment includes getting new software or hardware up and running properly in its environment, including installation, configuration, running, testing, and making necessary changes. In computer-based training sessions, the data is not always deployed to the client or student computing devices on time or deployed accurately, and this problem only increases when a large number of computing devices are included and large amounts of data need to be deployed. Deployment of information between computing devices can also be done through peer-to-peer networks. Peer-to-peer networking is a distributed application architecture that partitions tasks or work loads between peers. Peers are able to make a portion of their resources available to other networked devices without central coordination by servers or stable hosts.